Amor de Madre
by Rincen
Summary: Por qué Harry era su hijo, no necesitaban estar emparentados por sangre para ser familia. Leve Drarry.


Capitulo único.

Molly Weasley Miro con congoja a sus hijos, incluso a aquellos dos que hacía ya tantos años prácticamente había adoptado como propios, intercambio una mirada preocupada con su esposo.

George había encerrado el recuerdo de su hermano en un cofre de siete candados, era su forma de lidiar con el dolor, sus sonrisas eran algo forzadas, pero se esforzaba por hacerlas, a Molly le dolía en el alma pasar cada noche por la que fue la habitación de los gemelos y ver a George durmiendo en la cama que alguna vez fue de Fred.

Bill y Charlie habían partido, el mayor decidió pasar una temporada en Francia con Fleur, alejarse de Inglaterra por un rato. Charlie regreso a Rumania, con sus dragones, volcándose en el trabajo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con Percy había pasado lo mismo, encerrado en el Ministerio bajo montañas de documentos.

Ginny iba y venía de casa de los Lovegood, pasaba más tiempo con Luna que con su familia, había roto con Harry y salía cada que podía, a Molly le preocupaba que un día de estos se juntara con la persona equivocada, pero por suerte tanto Luna como su padre se comprometieron en vigilarla.

-Ella necesita tiempo, señora Weasley- Le dijo Luna, con su tono soñador y voz dulce.

Ron y Hermione se había convertido en los que intentaban infundir ánimo en la familia, Ron insistía que era algo que Fred querría, que no lloraran su muerte, que se rieran de su recuerdo. Junto a Hermione eran los que sacaban a George de sus estados depresivos, incluso la –casi- siempre recta Hermione había participado en las bromas de Ron. De tanto en tanto Molly los veía de reojo, un dejo se tristeza surcaba sus rostros, pero se reponían de inmediato, ambos sabían que no podían flaquear, no debían, si ellos caían no caerían solos, se llevarían a un tercero con ellos, era algo que no iban a permitir.

Y era es tercero por el que Molly temía más, Harry se había encerrado en sí mismo, apenas comiendo o hablando, solo Ron conseguía que comiese, solo Hermione que hablara algo más que monosílabas. Con la mirada perdida y tan delgado como la primera vez que lo vio, Molly lloraba en silencio.

 _No quería perder otro hijo, no podía._

Una noche Molly bajaba por algo de agua cuando vio a Hermione entrar al cuarto de los chicos, puede que tanto ella con Ron fueran novios, pero no es como si fuera a permitir que pasara algo más bajo su techo y por Merlín, en ese cuarto también estaba Harry ¿Es que no tenían vergüenza? Apresurando el paso, Molly se plantó frente a la puerta, Hermione no había cerrado bien, por la rendija entreabierta, escucho sollozos y vio las sombras de dos personas sobre la cama apenas iluminadas por la luz de la luna y una pequeña lámpara en la mesa de noche.

-¡No te muevas tanto! ¡Vas a despertarlo!- Gruño Hermione en voz baja mientras se acomodaba en la cama-

Ron dijo algo que Molly no alcanzo a escuchar, no supo cuánto tiempo paso frente a la puerta, apenas atreviéndose a hacer algún sonido, tomo valor para entrar a la habitación cuando los ronquidos de su hijo resonaron.

Ron y Hermione estaban acurrucados en la cama y justo en medio de ambos estaba Harry, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, habían tomado las manos del moreno entre las suyas, aferrándose a Harry como si el chico fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Molly se acercó, tomando una manta y arropando a los tres. Como si sintiera que alguien estaba ahí, Ron se removió entre sueños, sin soltar a Harry, acomodo el rostro en la coronilla del moreno, con la ventaja de ser mucho más alto que él, como si quisiera protegerlo de quien quiera que acabara de entrar. Hermione se despertó, clavando los ojos chocolates en los de la Pelirroja, le sonrió de manera triste y volvió a cerrar los ojos, recargando el rostro en el hombro de Harry.

Molly salió de la habitación, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha cerraba la puerta. Arthur la esperaba en el pasillo, abrió los brazos y la pelirroja se lanzó a ellos, sollozando quedamente.

La mañana recibió a una Molly con los ojos enrojecidos y claras señas de apenas y haber dormido, Arthur había salió hacia unos minutos al Ministerio cuando Ron y Hermione bajaron, ambos recién bañados y cambiados se sentaron a la mesa mientras la señora de la casa les servía el desayuno.

-Sobre lo de anoche…- Comenzó Hermione, Ron dejo de comer, su novia le había avisado desde antes lo que había pasado-

-No hay nada que explicar, querida, solo prométanme que se quedaran con él-

Hermione asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escaparon, Ron se levantó y abrazo a su madre con fuerza.

-Saldrá de esta mamá, siempre lo hace.-

Molly lo sabía, sabía que el niño había pasado por mucho, aun con el cuerpo y el alma plagado de cicatrices, Harry se levantaba siempre, como un fénix. Pero eso no quitaba lo doloroso que era ver esos preciosos ojos verdes tan vacíos.

Harry entro en la cocina poco después, el cabello negro aun goteaba agua. Ron sonrió, convoco una toalla y con malicia comenzó a secar el pelo de Harry de manera descuidada, tanto él como la castaña rieron cuando quito la toalla y el pelo de Harry más despeinado que nunca se levantaba en todas las direcciones posibles. El moreno frunció el ceño y por un momento Molly vio la chispa en sus ojos, los otros dos también, de eso estaba segura pues las risas no pararon y se multiplicaron cuando George bajo y convirtió una cuchara en un polluelo que puso sobre el cabello negro.

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, George sonrió. El ojiverde tomo al pequeño polluelo entre sus manos y una pequeñísima sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Hermione grito y lo abrazo, Ron se limpió una traicionera lágrima y George lo despeino aún más.

 _¿Todo estaba bien ahora, verdad?_

Los días pasaron lentos, y aunque Harry seguía sin hablar mucho, por lo menos había comenzado a comer más, ya sonreía con más frecuencia. Las pesadillas se habían reducido en gran medida.

Minerva Mcgonagall se presentó un día en la Madriguera, llevando consigo tres cartas, Hogwarts volvería a abrir en septiembre y todos los chicos que se habían perdido el curso pasado eran bienvenidos para retomarlo, ella estaba contactando de manera personal a todos los que deberían cursar –o volver a cursar- séptimo, animándolos a terminar sus estudios.

Hermione acepto encantada al instante, Ron se mostró reacio pero tampoco se negó, Harry dudo. Hizo falta algo de persuasión de su antigua maestra –ahora directora- para convencerlo, el moreno acabo aceptando, con algo de mala gana, ir a su último curso.

 _Molly los miro con orgullo._

Aquel verano el cumpleaños de Harry fue celebrado por lo alto, Molly se encargó de eso, esmerándose con la mejor comida que pudo, todos los Weasley –incluso los que estaban en el extranjero- se dieron su tiempo para volver a la madriguera un rato. Molly sintió una alegría inmensa cuando vio a Harry y Ron correr detrás de Bill y Charlie con enormes trozos de tarta de chocolate más que dispuestos a embárraselos a ambos pelirrojos, con un simple movimiento de varita de Percy, sus hijos mayores se dieron de bruces contra el suelo. Después fue turno del pobre Percy correr con el jardín con sus hermanos pisándole los talones. George reirá como hacía mucho no hacía, Ginny le gritaba a Percy que no se dejara atrapar, Fleur le gritaba a Bill que debía cobrar venganza, Arthur se quejaba del pastel desperdiciado, Hermione suspiraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Molly se preguntó cuánto le tomaría sacar las manchas de chocolate.

 _Sin embargo, era momento de continuar._

Agosto fue un mes tortuoso en más de un sentido para Molly. George había decidido que la tienda no podía continuar más tiempo cerrada, por mucho que le recordara a Fred y la falta de su otra mitad, tenía que seguir. Se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo, tomo su maleta y desapareció por la red Flú.

Agosto también trajo noticias de los padres de Hermione, habían sido encontrados en Australia con mucha ayuda del Ministerio Australiano y trasladados a Inglaterra después de devolverles los recuerdos. Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron a su encuentro, en la que era la antigua casa de la castaña, que por suerte nunca logro ser vendida. Solo regresaron los chicos. Hermione había sido reprendida por sus furiosos padres como una niña pequeña y castigada hasta el inicio de clases –lo cual era bastante poco- debía de reportarse cada semana una vez estuviera en el colegio. Ron le dijo a Molly que Jean, la madre de Hermione, la abofeteo enfrente de ellos, para justo después caer de rodillas y abrazar la cintura de su hija como si su vida dependiera de ello, pidiendo perdón por pegarle y por dejarla sola. Hermione se rompió, llamando a su madre a gritos, refugiándose en su regazo. Tanto Ron como Harry, sintiéndose intrusos, se despidieron del Señor Granger y regresaron a la madriguera.

Al volver, Harry tenía la mirada perdida, Ron y Molly temieron que volviera a encerrarse, que tomara lo que acababa de pasar como si fuera su culpa. Molly se sentó en el desvencijado sillón de tres plazas y lo llamo, Harry se sentó a su izquierda, Molly atrajo a Harry hacia ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Puede que tú no seas mi hijo de sangre, querido, pero te amo tanto como si yo te hubiera parido- Harry sollozo y abrazo a la mujer, Ron se sentó a la derecha de Molly y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su madre.

-Te ha faltado decir, que es tu hijo consentido- Harry soltó una risita amortiguada. Ron se quejó del codazo que le metió la pelirroja.

 _Por qué Harry era su hijo, no necesitaban estar emparentados por sangre para ser familia._

Molly miro a Harry pasearse de un lado a otro por la salita, estaban a una semana de entrar a clases y el moreno decidió hacer algo que hace mucho debió. Ron dormitaba en el sillón, aburrido de ver a su hermano dar vueltas una y otra vez.

-No es por nada viejo, pero si haces un hoyo en el piso no te ayudare a repararlo-

Harry tomo uno de los cojines y se lo lanzo al pelirrojo justo cuando este estaba bostezando, Ron iba a devolvérselo cuando el Flú se activó.

Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black, entraba a la modesta salita de los Weasley con porte majestuoso, con ese aire de sangre pura que nunca se pudo quitar, era tan terriblemente parecida a Bellatrix que Molly levanto la varita por impulso, sin embargo cuando salió de la chimenea por completo y el sol la ilumino se dio cuenta que podían ser muy parecidas, pero no eran iguales. Andromeda sacudió su túnica de cenizas, el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, amarrado en un alto moño del que se escapaban indomables rizos, los ojos, de ese gris plata que todo Black tenia brillaban con alegría y no locura, entre sus brazos, un pequeño bebe cuyo cabello cambiaba de manera intermitente de color miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Cuando la mirada del niño y la de Harry se cruzaron fue algo instantáneo, el pequeño levantó sus manos, balbuceando cosas inentendibles, hacia Harry. Su cabello pasó a ser negro y sus ojos a un verde esmeralda.

-Quiere que lo cargues, él es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks, yo le digo Teddy.- dijo Andrómeda sonriendo, Harry camino, levantando los brazos al niño y tomándolo. Harry lo sabía por supuesto, pero quería saber más, necesitaba saber más. Teddy sonrió alegremente y lo abrazo.

Andrómeda se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Molly le tendió, había esperado por ese encuentro durante meses y estaba segura que Teddy también, Remus le había explicado que los hombres Lobo tomaban a ciertas personas como miembros de su "manada". Para Remus, Harry era su cachorro, por consiguiente, Teddy tomaría al moreno, de manera automática como la figura paternal más cercana.

Molly sonrió dulcemente hacia los chicos, Ron se había unido a Harry y ahora el pequeño Teddy cambiaba su pelo a rojo y su rostro se llenó de pecas bajo la mirada asombrada de su hijo.

 _Harry tenía a alguien más por quien continuar._

Septiembre llegó rápidamente, todos los útiles fueron pedidos por lechuza y estaban empacados en los baúles, junto con las túnicas nuevas que Molly fue a comprar con Madame Malkin. No quería dejar ir a ninguno, pero era necesario, les hizo prometer una y otra vez que se cuidaran y no se meterían en problemas, junto con las respectivas cartas como mínimo cada dos semanas. A Harry se le fue permitido que Andrómeda llevará a Teddy cada domingo a Hogwarts, por lo que Molly le encargo encarecidamente que se comportara o ella misma le diría a Minerva que parara las visitas.

Sonriendo Harry asintió y alcanzo a los otros dos pelirrojos al tren donde muy seguramente Hermione ya los estaba esperando, sin poderlo evitar, antes de subir al tren, el moreno atrapo el reflejo de una cabellera platinada que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Molly le vio parar y busco con la mirada aquello que había llamado la atención del ojiverde. Draco Malfoy estaba en el andén, acompañado de su madre, tan alto como Ron, pero sin el aire de grandeza y prepotencia que siempre lo rodeaba, parecía enfermo y tan pálido como un fantasma. Molly lo vio despedirse de su madre y esperar a que ella se desapareciera antes de continuar su camino. Los ojos del rubio rápidamente se clavaron en los del moreno, plata y verde, Draco dudo en seguir, desviando la mirada. Harry probablemente le dijo algo, pues el rubio volvió a clavar sus ojos plata en los verdes de Harry, parecía anonadado, con la boca entreabierta, en un gesto que nunca pensó ver en ese niño que proclamaba la supremacía de los sangre pura, el moreno extendió su mano, aun desde donde estaba, Molly podía ver la sonrisa que adornaba las facciones del chico, era una sonrisa dulce que solo se la había visto dedicar a Teddy. Draco dudo un momento, entonces avanzo el tramo que lo separaba y estrecho su mano con la del ojiverde, sonriendo.

 _Molly sabía que Ron y Ginny tendrían mucho que contar en meses venideros._

Y así fue, al principio las cartas de los pelirrojos estaban repleta de quejas sobre Harry y su reciente amistad, Molly les pedía a ambos que se calmaran y lo pensaran como los adultos que se supone ya eran, que analizarán si el joven Malfoy seguía siendo realmente aquel chiquillo prepotente que tantos dolores de cabeza y peleas les causaba en el pasado.

Ginny fue la primera en ceder a finales de septiembre, un grupo de periodistas aprovecharon la ida a Hogsmade para asediar a Harry quien tenía a Teddy en brazos por ser domingo, provocándole un ataque de pánico al moreno con todos esos flashes y vuela plumas. Increíblemente ni Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna o ella fueron los primeros en lanzar un hechizo. Draco Malfoy se abrió paso entre la multitud a punta de varita y golpes, sacó a Harry y a Teddy del tumulto tan rápidamente que ninguno supo que había pasado, no encontraron a ninguno hasta casi el toque de queda. Regresaron al castillo en medio de risas, caminando, pues todos los carruajes hacia un buen rato habían regresado, con Draco cargando a un muy alegre Teddy, soportaron sin chistar la regañada de Mcgonagall y Andrómeda y el ataque de histeria de Ron. La sonrisa cómplice que ambos compartieron cuando a Ron le tuvieron que dar una poción calmante fue única. Ginny confesó sentir algo de envidia.

La carta de Ron, por el contrario, era una queja enorme del pánico que tuvo cuando no encontraron a Harry por ningún lado, le pedía por supuesto, que regañara al moreno por su "insensatez". Molly lo hizo solo para no volver a leer otra queja tan grande de Ron, el que colara un pequeño paquete para el chico Malfoy fue sin querer.

Harry escribía sobre cosas vanas, que si Ron se había quedado dormido de nueva cuenta o si Hermione lo estaba obligando a aprenderse no sé qué hechizo antes de verlo en clase, al final de la carta Harry casi siempre le dedicaba una líneas sobre Malfoy.

 _Él no es tan malo como el mundo cree._

La opinión de Ron sobre Malfoy fue cambiando poco a poco, con un par de halagos para el rubio que remataba con un "pero sigue siendo Malfoy".

En la última carta, unos días antes de regresar por vacaciones de invierno, Ron se quejó con Molly que Malfoy le estaba quitando a Harry y lo estaba acaparando. Molly no pudo evitar reír.

 _Tendría que aumentar la cantidad de sillas esta navidad._

Justo antes de las vacaciones Molly recibió una carta de Harry, la señora Narcisa lo había invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, pero prometía estar con ella para navidad. Molly dudo, Harry había pasado una experiencia muy desagradable en la mansión Malfoy, ¿Estaría bien dar su consentimiento y dejarlo ir? Se relajó cuando continuo la lectura de la carta, Narcisa había vendido la mansión Malfoy y sus alrededores a un acaudalado Mago Francés y comprado una nueva cerca de gales en un área indetectable a las orillas de un lago. Harry le menciono que la misma Narcisa le mandaría una carta solicitando su permiso de ser necesario e iría a verla. Molly le contesto de inmediato, negando que fuera necesario, le deseo unas buenas vacaciones y le encargo que se cuidara, recordándole que lo quería en casa para navidad sin falta y que trajera con él a los dos rubios.

Por separado, Molly le escribió una larga carta al heredero Malfoy, rogándole que la leyera cuando no estuviera con el moreno, le confeso, largo y tendido de las inseguridades que tenía al principio sobre él, pero que sabía que había cambiado y que esperaba sinceramente tuviera paz consigo mismo. También le confeso lo que paso con Harry después de la guerra, todas y cada una de las heridas que ella misma había sanado, de su desesperación cuando lo vio encerrarse en sí mismo, de la temporada en la que el moreno se negaba a hablar y las pesadillas lo acosaban, del tiempo que no pudo dormir solo en su cama.

Molly lloro, las lágrimas empararon el pergamino, la tinta se corrió en algunos lugares pero aún era legible. Confeso el miedo que tenía de levantarse cada mañana y no encontrarlo en casa, el mismo miedo que compartían Ron y Hermione, esperaba que los perdonara si a veces eran demasiado asfixiantes. Le pedía que lo acompañara, Harry era necio y torpe, distraído en ocasiones pero era una persona dulce y amable, lleno de bondad e inocencia que la guerra no le pudo arrancar. Molly termino la carta dándole su apoyo con cualquier cosa que necesite. Adjunto también, una pequeña nota tanto para Narcisa como para él de su comida favorita y que hacer en caso de que entrara en pánico, les pedía no darle poción para dormir sin sueños a menos de que fuera muy necesario, Harry ya había dependido mucho de ella y Molly no quería crearle una adicción a la misma. Sonriendo Molly mando la carta. Sabiendo que había ganado un aliado más, quizás dos.

 _La familia iba a crecer._

La respuesta del joven Malfoy no se hizo esperar, al día siguiente estaba sobre la mesa de su cocina, Molly saco las hojas, escritas a prisa sin duda, probablemente a escondidas de Harry, pero con una muy envidiable letra, Draco le escribía todo, absolutamente todo, lo que había pasado con él, la presión de su padre por que fuera el niño perfecto, la imposición de su ideología, la decepción cuando Harry rechazo su amistad en primero, la desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo mal que estaba con su familia y su vida, las misiones del Lord, la amenaza que colgaba de sus cabezas. La vida de Draco había pasado de ser perfecta a una vorágine de dolor y tristeza.

El rubio aceptaba sus faltas, confesaba que aun tenía pesadillas con todo lo que vio, que sentía que en cualquier momento la marca de su brazo volvería a quemar. De cómo Lucius, cuando ya estaban por mandarlo a él a Azkaban dio su vida y fortuna a cambio de que exoneraran a su hijo, Draco no sabía, hasta hace poco, que Harry, unas horas después de la pelea contra el Lord hablo con Kingsley pidiendo clemencia para los Malfoy y ofreciendo sus recuerdos como prueba. Molly recordaba aquel evento, paso cuando aún no se le pasaba la adrenalina, antes de volver a la Madriguera y Harry se consumiera en su auto impuesta culpa.

Draco le decía que ahora está bien, tanto su madre como él, después de meses de no saber si iban a sobrevivir, estar aquí y ahora era casi una bendición, le confeso también, que este año Harry se convirtió en su luz al final del túnel. El primero en hablarle antes de subir al tren, el primero en defenderlo de los comentarios hirientes de los demás estudiantes, el primero en seguirlo en sus largos paseos nocturnos y el primero en apuntarse a ir con él a las cocinas cuando los comentarios de sus compañeros se volvieron insoportables. Acepto que Ron y Hermione eran bastantes pesados cuando se trataba de Harry, pero que ya se estaban calmando, aunque de mala gana quizás, pero Ron ya no se ponía histérico cuando el moreno decidía pasar tiempo con él y no con el pelirrojo, -a excepción de cuando le dijo que se iría esas vacaciones con Draco-. Acepto ir la navidad a la madriguera, y se disculpaba de antemano si algún gesto suyo o de su madre la ofendían, no sería a posta. Había tomado nota de sus recomendaciones y pidió permiso para comenzar a darle a Harry una infusión de hierbas antes de dormir, era hierbas relajantes que no tenían efectos secundarios. Prometió devolverlo "en una pieza" y muy probablemente no tan delgado – porque si, ya se había dado cuenta de lo poco que comía el moreno y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por que comiera más.- Draco se despidió de manera cordial, esperando verla esas navidades.

Molly guardo las hojas con delicadeza dentro de su sobre, feliz como pocas veces había estado últimamente.

 _Su niño iba a estar bien cuidado por un dragón._

El 24 de diciembre llego con una leve nevada, Molly se afanaba en la cocina ayudada por su esposo, Hermione y la madre de la chica. Los Granger se negaban a separarse de su hija, por lo que llegaron a la madriguera a pasar las fiestas, en eso momento, el padre de Hermione estaba en la sala, junto a Ron y George, tan fascinado como un niño pequeño con un par de productos de sortilegios Weasley. Percy y Ginny hablaban algo más alejados riendo entre ellos y tomando chocolate caliente.

Había comenzado a oscurecer cuando Molly los vio llegar. Harry corría a la Madriguera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con Teddy en brazos. Draco corría detrás, intentando atraparlo, Molly podía escucharle gritarle a Harry que parara o se iba a caer, el moreno lanzo una carcajada cuando al fin el rubio lo atrapo. Draco aparentemente los regaño a ambos para después suspirar, tomar a Teddy en brazos y pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, reteniéndolo para que las dos personas que venían detrás los alcanzaran.

Narcisa y Andrómeda caminaban tranquilamente, a pesar de los gritos de Harry instándolas a que se apresuraran, ambas sonriendo.

Cuando al fin los cuatro estuvieron juntos, emprendieron de nuevo la marcha, Molly se apresuró a abrirles la puerta y se maravilló con la escena.

Harry reía alegremente, ahora tomado de la mano de Draco, los ojos verdes brillando como nunca antes, pleno, feliz, como si nunca hubiera pasado por una cruenta batalla.

Apenas la vio, soltó a Draco y corrió hacia ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos y diciendo lo feliz que estaba de verla, detrás, Molly pudo ver como el joven rubio la saludaba con una sincera sonrisa, a la que pronto se unían Narcisa y Andrómeda. Molly beso a Harry en la mejilla.

 _Su hijo era feliz, ¿Qué más podía pedir?._

* * *

Exactamente diez días después del día de las madres (o por lo menos aquí en mèxico) originalmente se publicaría en esas fechas, pero por una razón u otra apenas lo estoy terminando, dedicado a todas las madres que se dan su vuelta en FF y esperando la pasaran bien :). Esta es la idea que tengo yo de la relación entre Molly y Harry, lamento mucho si hay cabos sueltos o lo sienten muy resumido, son ocho hojas de word y sinceramente es la primera vez que llego a tanto en un solo capitulo LOL. Es Drarry por que tenia que ser Drarry (lo lamento pero amo la pareja...).

Gracias por leerlo! :)


End file.
